Kareoke With The Cullens
by twilightismydrug
Summary: The title kind of explains it. They all go to a party and have to sing. As you all should know I'm obsessed with country so most of the songs will be country. If you dont like it, just dont read it. It's that simple. Reviews are welcome!
1. EDWARD

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ONCE AGAIN. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL. AND I KNOW THAT THE IDEA IS A LITTLE USED BUT I FIGURED: WHAT THE HELL.**

_**KAREOKE WITH THE CULLENS'**_

Jessica walked up to me at school on Friday during lunch. "Hey Bella, hey Edward." She said "Hello Jessica" Edward said politely. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Um…" she said. "I'm having a party tonight and, like, I was like wondering if you wanted to like go." I shuddered. There were way too many "likes" in that sentence for my taste.

I glanced up at Edward to see what he though. His eyes were glued to mine, obviously to see what I thought. I nodded. He looked back up at Jessica.

He gave her a dazzling smile and said "Sure Jessica, we would love to come." She beamed. "YAY!" she squealed. "And of course your brother, sister, Rosalie, and Jasper can come too. She looked like she thought she was the luckiest person in the world to have all five of the Cullen's' at her party.

At 10:00 that night Edward picked me up in the Vanquish and took me to Jessica's house where we met the rest of his family, save Esme and Carlisle.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. By the way she answered, I was willing to bet that she had been waiting at the front window for us to arrive. "HI!!!!!" she exclaimed as she opened the door, "I'm sooooo glad you , like, made it" she said looking only at Edward. Edward only smiled and nodded, his arm tightening around my waist as he(more likely than not) heard someone think something he didn't like.

We all stepped into the house, and I swear I heard every boy's jaw drop. I looked down at myself, feeling very self-conscious. Maybe I shouldn't have let Rose and Alice kidnap me.

They had dressed me up. A lot. I was wearing dark blue hip hugger jeans. I had on a light blue tank too and a dark blue jean jacket over it. I also had on blue ballet flats. It was really simple and it looked like I just pulled it out of my closet. They had also put a little blush on my cheeks and light blue eye shadow on my eyes. Shiny pink lip gloss completed my look.

Alice had black skinny jeans and a pink tank top with black ballet flats.

Rosalie had a short red dress over dark skinny jeans with red chunky high heels. They each had a fair amount of make up on. Rose's hair was in blond rigs down her back. Alice's was jelled into spikes and mine was just down in waves down my back. I knew that compared to those two I was nothing.

Just as I thought that I felt Edward's cold breath by my ear saying "You are so gorgeous tonight. You look breath-taking…ravishing." I felt a shiver go down my spine. God this boy is amazing. He always knows just what to say.

When Jessica realized that the attention was no longer on her, but on us, she immediately attempted to get it back on her.

"Attention! Attention everyone! Now then, we have something very special planned for tonight." She paused here for dramatic affect. "KAREOKE!!!" she yelled. An exited buzz went around the crowd. She went on "Ok. I have a karaoke machine over here" she pointed to a little stage "And I also have a wide variety of music. So what I am going to do is, like, pick names from a bag to see who goes first."

She pulled out a little bag that obviously had papers in it. She drew the first paper, looked at it, and called out "EDWARD Cullen!!!!" _Wow_ I thought. _What a big surprise._ Edward gave me a sheepish grin, but made his way up to the stage. He took a minute and went through the book of song that she had before choosing one. Jessica nodded and put the CD in the player and pushed play. He faced the T.V but was really looking directly at me.

I turned to Alice who was grinning like a crazy person. I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him a look that clearly said _what the hell do you have up your sleeve? _He just smiled.

I heard music before he started singing, but I couldn't quiet place them. Then he opened his mouth.

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love in a drunken sky**_

_**She's confetti falling**_

_**Down all night**_

He stared into my eyes, never looking away.

_**She sits quietly there**_

_**Black water in a jar**_

_**Says, Baby why are you**_

_**Trembling like you are**_

_**So I wait**_

_**And I try**_

_**I confess like a child**_

Like a child. Yah right.

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky**_

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**She's the sun set shadows**_

_**She's like Rembrandt's light**_

_**She's the history that's made at night**_

_**She's my lost companion**_

_**She's my dreaming tree**_

_**Together in this brief eternity**_

_**Summer days, winter snows**_

_**She's all things to behold**_

Brief eternity. More like forever eternity.

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky**_

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**So I wait**_

_**And I try**_

_**I confess all my crimes**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky**_

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky**_

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Oh, rain on me**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

I had tears. Oh my God. He is the sweetest thing to ever grace the planet. I love him so much.

He came walking up to me. "Well" he asked. I swallowed deeply. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" I said. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you" One tear cascaded down my face. He wiped it away with his thumb before kissing me deeply.

Jessica walked back onto the little stage and took the mic from the stand. "Wow." She said. "Edward, that was like wow." It looked like every one was speechless. I blushed. He smirked.

"OK" she continued "Next up is…"

**A/N: Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Let me know what you think. The song is by Tim McGraw and is called She's my kind of rain. He owns all the rights to that song. I thought I'd fit with the "You're my heroin" thing. Rain…heroin. **


	2. MIKE

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE OWNS IT ALL.**

_**MIKE**_

"Mike!" she exclaimed. I gave Edward a skeptical look. He looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What is he gonna do?" I asked. He just shook his head and motioned for me to look at the stage. I looked over at Alice to see if she would tell me but she just shook her head no and snuggled more into Jasper's arms.

Mike chose his song and walked over to the mic.

_**Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin' me**_

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin' along   
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land   
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

Each time he said "She" he pointed at me. As if _I_ thought his tractor was sexy. I giggled. As if _I_ thought _he_ was sexy.

_**We ride back and forth until we run out of light  
Take it to the barn put it up for the night  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is   
She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
One more teeny weeny ride before take her home**_

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

"What's so funny love?" Edward asked me. "He keeps pointing at me" I whispered "As if he thinks I think he's sexy. I mean can you say ewww?" He laughed and kissed my head.

_**Well she ain't into cars or pick up trucks  
But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up**_

She thinks my tractor's...

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

He finished and I felt a sense of relief. _He is ridiculous_ I thought. I just don't know why he won't get the hint.

Music started again and he started singing.

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah **_

Little bitty pretty one  
Come on and talk-a to me  
A-lovey dovey dovey one  
Come sit down on my knee

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Tell you a story   
Happened long time ago  
A-little bitty pretty one  
I've been watching you grow

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

I bust out laughing. That was just too funny. Edward gave me a look. "What?" I said, not caring that what I said was barley understandable due to my laughter.

Jessica went up to the mic again and said "That was like awesome Mike. Next up is……" 

**A/N: THE SONGS BELONG TO KENNY CHESNEY (SHE THINKS MY TRACTORS SEXY) AND BILLY GILMAN (LITTLE BITTY PRETTY ONE)**


	3. Alice

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**ROSES ARE READ**_

_**VIOLETS ARE BLUE**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**SO PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

**THAT CLEAR IT UP FOR YOU?**

"_Next up is…"_

"Alice Cullen" she called. I glanced over at Alice and gave her a look. She just smirked.

She gracefully walked up to the stage and immediately picked her song. Then she walked up to the mic and started to sing.

_**If you could see me now  
The one who said that she's rather roam  
The one who said she'd rather be alone  
If you could only see me now**_

People gasped, me included. I guess it's not surprising that she can sing amazingly. All the Cullen's probably can. I glanced at Jessica who looked a little disappointed. She clearly wanted to show that she could do something better than them, I guess not.

_**If I could hold you now  
Just for a moment, if I could really make you mine  
Just for a while, turn back the hands of time  
If I could only hold you now**_

I've been too long in the wind  
Too long in the rain  
Taking any comfort that I can  
Looking back and longing for  
The freedom of my chains  
And lying in your loving arms again

If you could hear me now  
Singing somewhere through the lonely nights  
Dreaming of the arms that held me tight  
If you could only hear me now

I've been too long in the wind  
Too long in the rain  
Taking any comfort that I can  
Looking back and longing for  
The freedom of my chains  
And lying in your loving arms again

_**  
I can almost feel your loving arms again  
**_

She smiled at Jasper and blew him a kiss. Then music started again, only faster this time.

_**I'm more than just  
your average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
and show the world**_

Aw yeah!

A bunch of people started laughing. Little Alice Cullen singing Hannah Montana's Who Said?

_**Cause some can talk the talk  
this girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone**_

Still people were laughing. They just don't know what she can do.

_**I can be glamorous  
just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
or anything I want to be**_

You bet she can.

_**Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet  
**_

No they haven't.

_**  
Oh yeah. Yeah**_

Go on and make some noise  
every girl has a choice  
to lead their own parade  
I do it my way

Ow!

I can be soft and sweet  
Or louder than the radio (radio)  
I can be sophisticated  
Or totally go (totally go) out of control

With dressing me up sometimes she can.

_**Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I'm not electrified  
I say, I say**_

There's no holdin' back  
Stayin' right on track  
Cause you control the game  
So let them know your name

No limitations on imagination  
Imagine that

Yeah!

Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is on my side  
Who said, who said i can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that i can have it all

when she said that she could be ten feet tall people really started giggling. Even me.

_**Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said i won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet**_

Wowww...  
Yeahhhh...!

Who said

Come on

Yeah...

That's right!

People cheered, and screamed, and yelled. I clapped. And when she came back she practically fell into Jasper's arms because of all the people patting her on the back.

Now Jessica was back on stage at the mic. "Like, that was, like, awesome Alice. Next is…"

**A/N: THE FIRST SONG IS: LOVING ARMS BY THE DIXIE CHICKS. THE SECOND IS: WHO SAID BY HANNAH MONTANA. ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHO SHOULD BE NEXT AND WHAT THEY SHOULD SING? I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO THE PERSON WHO GIVES ME A PERSON (NOT THE CULLENS OR BELLA) AND WHAT THEY SHOULD SING.**


	4. Jessica

_Now Jessica was back on stage at the mic. "Like, that was, like, awesome Alice. Next is…"_

"Oh!" she said "It's me!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Edward wrapped his arms tight around me. I looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing" he said "I just don't like what she's gonna sing, that's all."

The music came on and she started singing.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

"Never"

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

"It's nice to want, isn't it?"

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)**

"So not right."

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

"Nope"

**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

"Nothing that I have to say to that girl will be what she wants to hear."

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

"That's not what everyone is talking about. I can guarantee that."

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

"Not a chance girlie"

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

"You're not stupid. She is. What the hell is _she_ thinking?"

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

"No way."

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...**

"No way"

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...**

"No way"

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...**

"NO WAY!!!!!"

Every single thing he said in between versus made me laugh. How nothing he had to say to her would be what she would want to hear. All of that made my love for him even greater. Nothing could change that. Not a clan of scary vampires and definitely not Jessica Stanley.

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time. I really only started this story to get rid of my writers block. So yah. If I don't update as often I'm really sorry. So anyway I hope you like this chapter. Let me know who should go next and what they should sing. I try to work with anything. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Lauren

_**CHAPTER 5**_

DISCLAIMER: THE PEOPLE ARE STEPHENIE'S AND THE SONG IS "RED HIGH HEELS" FROM KELLIE PICKLER.

After she finished her song she bowed. Seriously. Bowed. I just rolled my eyes. She was such a… I don't even know what she could be classified as. She just was.

"Alright" she said. "Now, next up is…" she rummaged through the hat looking for another slip of paper.

"She's hoping it's you" Edward said in my ear. I looked up at him. "What? Why?" I asked him. "So she can prove that she's better than you." He said as he shook his head. Again I just rolled my eyes.

"Lauren!!" Jessica exclaimed. "She's disappointed." He whispered in my ear again. I laughed quietly.

Lauren went up to the stage and picked her song. She stood in front of the mic. 

"**Baby, I got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about"**

"Ugh" Edward whispered. "Another one about me."

"**I been sittin' 'round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out"  
**

She pointed at Edward on the "you" and he tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my head.

"**But you say that you'll call  
And you don't  
And I'm spinnin' my wheels"  
**

"As if I'd tell _her_ I'd call" he said.

"**So I'm goin' out tonight  
In my red high heels"**

"As if I'd care."

"**I'm gonna call up that ol' boyfriend  
You says still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see"**

"Again. As if I'd care"

**  
Well, you say watch yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels**

"Oh my God. She's even in red high heels. Look" He was laughing so hard now. Sure enough on her feet were four inch red high heels. God she is such a slut.

"**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels"**

By now she had taken the mic off its stand and began walking, toward us, through the crowd of people. And on every "you" in the song she pointed at Edward. I was on the verge of tears of laughter because of her.

"**All those games you tried to play  
Well, they ain't gonna work on me now"**

"What a shame" he whispered

**  
"I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Boy, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby, get real  
I just kicked ya to the curb  
In my red high heels"**

"How will I ever survive?" he asked me. I turned in his arms to face him. "I don't know" I said. "You might just have to throw yourself off a cliff." I winked as I said it to lighten the words. He just shook his head and I turned back around to watch Lauren make a fool out of herself.****

"Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels"

He held me tight as she came up to us.

"**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels"  
**

She stopped singing and said "You missin' me yet pretty boy?" in a sultry tone. I nearly fell to the floor, I was laughing so hard. "Lauren" he said. "I couldn't miss you if I tried." The crowd gasped. "Ah!" she said. Then walked away.

Jessica was back on stage now. "Wow, Lauren" she said. "Next up is…"

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**A/N: WHO'S NEXT? LET ME KNOW!**


	6. Emmett

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. THE CHARACTERS ARE STEPHENIE'S AND THE SONG BELONGS TO J.T AND WHOEVER WROTE IT. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALEX EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT. BUT ONLY CUZ SHE LOVES J.T.**

Jessica smiled. "Next up is Emmett Cullen" she said. I watched as Emmett whooped and ran up onto the stage. Behind me Edward groaned and buried his face in my neck. "What?" I asked. "I swear I am going to kill him for making us endure this" was all he said. I just stood there confused. Then I bust out laughing as I recognized the song that started to play.

"**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys donno know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack."**

"**Take 'em to the bridge"**

**  
"Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way"**

"Only Rosalie makes him feel that way." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned and hit his chest lightly. "Stop making me laugh." I said "It's rude" he just rolled his eyes.

"**Take 'em to the chorus"**

"**Come here girl  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Come to the back  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
VIP  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Drinks on me  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Let me see what you're twerkin with  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**_**Look at those hips  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
You make me smile  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Go ahead child  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
And get your sexy on  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it"**_

"**Get yo' sexy on"  
**

"**Get yo' sexy on"**

Somehow Emmett had gotten Rosalie up onto the stage with him to sing the backup part **(A/N: The italicized part is Rose's)** As they were singing Edward groaned in my ear. "Mental images that I really don't need to see" he whined as he nuzzled his head in my neck, inhaling my scent.**  
**

"**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them mother fkers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast"**

"**Take 'em to the bridge"**

"**Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way"**

"**Take 'em to the chorus"**

"Here we go again" he whispered. Each chorus they keep thinking about what they are going to do tonight. God, it's killing me." I laughed. "Poor baby" I said.

"**Come here girl  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Let me see what you're twerkin with  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Look at those hips  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
You make me smile  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Go ahead child  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
And get your sexy on  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it"**_

**  
"I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fkers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact"**

"**Take 'em to the chorus"**

He let out a low growl.

"**Come here girl  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Come to the back  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
VIP  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Drinks on me  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**_**Let me see what you're twerkin with  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Look at those hips  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
You make me smile  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
Go ahead child  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**  
And get your sexy on  
**_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_**"**

"Thank God." He said. I smiled and looked around the room. All of the girls and guys in here (except me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper) were staring and drooling up at the stage. The guys were staring at Rose, and the girls at Emmett.

Jessica walked up onto the stage in a daze. "Amazing Emmett, Rosalie." She congratulated. "What she is really thinking is that if she could get rid of Rose and have Emmett all to herself because she _obviously_ can't have me." Edward said in my ear. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Anyways, next up is…"

**A/N: So…Who is up next? Sorry this took so long. But things have been crazy. I have been freaking out over high school and all my school and plus I have been sick. So don't kill me please. Let me know who is next.**


	7. Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"_Anyways, next up is…" _

"Jasper!" Jessica called out. I looked cautiously at Jasper then up at Edward. "Is he gonna be ok?" I asked softly, knowing this would be difficult for Jasper. Edward glanced at Alice. They shared a look and I knew that they were having a silent conversation. "Edward" I said and nudged him to get his attention because people were beginning to stare at him, wondering why he was as still as a statue. "Yes, love" he said, breaking his contact with Alice and looking down at me. "He is going to be just fine."

He looked up at the stage to where Jasper was flipping through the book with the songs in it. He finally chose one and told the DJ. "Watch. This is going to be good."

I watched as Jasper nodded at the DJ and the music started.

"**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love "**

"Look at Alice" I whispered up to Edward after doing so myself. "Yes" he said. "It seems like she has quiet a night planned for him" he said. I nearly doubled over in laughter. "OH MY GOD!" I whispered loudly. "Eww" he just laughed.

**  
"When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love"**

"He's thinking about how much he loves her" he said to me. "And about how amazing this song is." I nodded. "It is." I said. "Perfect for them."****

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet   
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue   
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love" 

I turned around in his arms and put mine around his waist. I hugged him tight as I buried my head in his chest. He kissed my hair lightly.****

"The storms are raging on a rollin' sea  
And down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do   
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love"

Jasper ended on a soft note and watched as Alice came running, at human speed, toward him. She jumped into his arms and hugged and kissed him. All the girls in the room with boyfriends immediately started saying things like "That was so sweet", "Can you believe he did that?" and "Why don't you do anything like that for me?"

I just laughed and marveled at the perfection of my _own_ boyfriend. We were still in the same embrace when Jessica went back up onto the stage, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands.

She sighed into the mic and said "Wow Jasper. That was beautiful" he nodded his thanks to her before going back to talking with Alice. "Next up is….."

**A/N: THAT SONG IS CALLED TO MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE. AND IT IS BY GARTH BROOKS. I ALSO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY MOM. WHO RECENTLY TOOK ME TO SEE GARTH! GOD THAT MAN IS 46 AND ACTS LIKE HE IS 26. **

**A/N2: Ok. Now. I hope that people enjoy this chapter. So I still have some characters left so you need to tell me who is next. Also I wanna know if anyone thinks Jake should make a special appearance and if so what he should sing. Click that button and get a virtual cookie. Unless you're Alex. Lmao.**


	8. Ben

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. THE SONG IS HONKYTONK U BY TOBY KEITH.**

_**KAREOKE WITH THE CULLENS**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Jessica pulled another name out of the hat and called into the microphone "BEN!!"

We clapped and cheered with everyone as Ben went up onto the stage and picked his song. "Ok." He said into the mic. "This is for Angela because she loves this song. I love you Angel!" With that he started to sing.

"**My grandmother owned a nightclub on the Arkansas-Oklahoma line  
Momma put me on a greyhound, and I went  
To stay with her in the summertime  
I'd box up those empty longnecks and stack'em in the back and make a hand  
Then at night she'd let me sneak out of the kitchen and sit in with the band  
Yes, I have sacked some quarterbacks and broke my share of bones along the way  
I knew it wouldn't  
Last forever, semi-pro always means semi-paid  
I started climbin' drillin' rig, im oil field trash and  
Proud as I can be  
Then I took my songs and guitar and sang'em to a man from Tennessee"**

"What's he thinking about?" I asked Edward. "Nothing interesting" he answered. "Just about the song and about how much Angela loves Toby Keith. And how Toby is going to be in Seattle soon and he wants to get tickets." I nodded****

"I've played every beer joint tavern from New York City out to Pasadena  
Every corn dog fair and rodeo  
And sold out every basketball arena  
I like to get down with my boys in Afghanistan and Baghdad city  
Too  
I am a red, white and blue blood graduate of Honkytonk U"

I felt rather than heard his laugh at this line. "What?" I whispered. "Nothing" he said "He thinks that all the singers make singing to people and being onstage look too easy. And how he's gonna kill Mike for making him do this." His arms came tighter around my waist as he said in my ear "Not that killing Mike is a bad thing though." I stifled my laugh and turned to watch Ben continue his song.****

"A star can't burn forever, and the brightest ones will someday lose their shine  
But the glass wont  
Ever be half empty in my optimistic mind  
I'll still have a song to sing and a band to turn it up and  
Play it loud  
As long as there's a bar room with a corner stage and a Honkytonk crowd"

When Edward kissed my head I looked up at him. But to my surprise he was looking over at Mike. I pulled his face down to mine and said. "Stop trying to make his jealous. That just makes Jessica more mad at me." With that I pulled his face the rest of the way down to mine and kissed him.****

"I've played every beer joint tavern from New York city out to Pasadena  
Every corn dog fair and rodeo  
And sold out ever basketball arena  
I like to get down with my boys in Afghanistan and Baghdad city  
Too  
Son im a red, white, and blue blood graduate of Honkytonk U  
That's right a red, white, and blue  
Blood graduate of Honkytonk U"

When Ben finished his song we stood there clapping as Angela ran over to hug his tightly before kissing him. "They are so cute together" I sighed. "Not as cute as you" Edward whispered in my ear. I smacked him lightly on the arm and told him to stop. "What if I don't want to?" He asked. "That's too bad then" I said.

"Oh well" I said. "Why" he asked. "Are you going to punish me?" "Yes" I replied. "With what" he questioned. "With this" this time I wrapped my arms around his neck and dragged him to my lips. We kissed.

**APOV (Alice)**

I watched and smiled as my brother and my best friend kissed. Unknown to them that vile Jessica girl was back onstage drawing another name. I knew who would be chosen and I knew that she wouldn't like it.

**A/N: Whoever could Alice be talking about? There are only two girls who need to go. If you tell me who they r u get a cookie. Thanks for reading and review!**


	9. Rosalie

CHAPTER 10

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**ROSALIE**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG 2 SM AND THE SONG IS THINGS THAT NEVER CROSS A MAN'S MIND BY KELLIE PICKLER.**

Jessica was digging around in the hat when Edward and I broke apart. Just as she pulled a slip of paper out of it, I heard Edward groan. "What?" I asked, looking up at him. "You will see" he replied. He buried his nose in my hair as Jessica called out to the crowd "Next up is…Rosalie Hale!"

I laughed when I looked over at Rosalie who clearly had no clue that her name had even been entered into the hat. I looked up at Edward "She didn't know that she was gonna have to sing did she?" I asked. He just shook his head; he was laughing to hard to actually answer me.

I watched as Rosalie walked up onto the stage and picked a song. She walked up and took the mic from its stand. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"**I need to go shopping  
These shoes are all wrong  
Just look in my closet  
Not a thing to put on  
I wonder how these jeans make me look from behind  
Things that never cross a man's mind"**

She pointed to Emmett who had a dazed look on his face. I heard Edward groan in my ear and I knew that they must be thinking something dirty.

"Lets turn off the TV  
Now can't we just talk  
Lets lay here and cuddle  
Till we both drift off  
If we don't make love  
That'll be just fine  
Things that never cross a man's mind"

"Remind me to kill Rosalie later" Edward said into my ear. When I asked why he said "She is putting horribly lustful thoughts into these stupid human boys heads." I giggled then I heard his say with an exasperated sigh "And she is doing it on purpose too!" 

"That joke is too dirty  
This steak is too thick  
Ain't no way in the world I'll ever finish it  
That car is too fast  
This beer is too cold  
And watching all this football is sure getting old  
Wish I was working this weekend  
Not on the lake wetting my line  
Things that never cross a man's mind"

He growled low in my ear. "Emmett" he said in a warning tone. I looked over at Emmett and saw that he had a look on his face that clearly said that he wanted to rip Rosalie off that stage and have his way with her.

"Her lips are too red  
Her skirt is too tight  
Her legs are too long  
And her heels are too high  
Boy, she looks like the marrying kind  
Things that never cross a man's mind

That joke is too dirty  
This steak is too thick  
Ain't no way in the world I'll ever finish it  
That car is too fast  
This beer is too cold  
And watching all this football is sure getting old  
Wish I was working this weekend  
Not on the lake wetting my line  
Things that never cross a man's mind"

**  
I feel a little bloated  
I think I'm fixing to start  
That movie was good except for the violent parts  
Brad Pitt is sexy"  
**

At this point of her song all the girls including Alice and myself started to cheer. Edward spun me around, shocked. "What" he demanded. "What what" I asked innocently. "Don't play innocent with me Bells." He said "I know what every girl in here is thinking. And that includes Alice. Why the hell did you cheer just now?" I laughed "Your jealous Edward. But don't worry. It's cute"

"**Why did he change his hair  
I knew him and Jenny never had a prayer"**

Again all the girls in the room cheered.

**  
"These curtains clash with the carpet  
The color scheme is a crime  
Things that never cross a man's mind  
Things that never cross a man's mind"**

We all cheered. Especially the girls. "What was that about Bella?" Edward asked jealously. "Relax Edward." I said soothingly. "Brad Pitt is an actor and even with his freaky hair cut he is still sexy. And no matter what no one in this room will have him. And I don't want him. I have you. It's a girl thing. To cheer when Brad Pitt or some hot actor is mentioned. Don't worry." I kissed him gently before walking over to Alice to talk to her about what was up with Edward.

"He is just jealous" she said "Don't worry about it." I laughed as she kissed my cheek and shooed me back over to him. "so" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Who is next?"

**A/N: WELL?**


	10. Tyler

CHAPTER 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**TYLER**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOPE, NADA, ZERO! YAY ME…NOT! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**THANKS 2**

**Ms. VeronicaCullen**

Iggy's girlfriend

Me-myself-and-me

Sisterofsix

Irishgirl32

Sexy alice cullen

AmberisanEdward'sgirl

RachelTheSilentKunoichi

And

J.K: I couldn't reply directly to you but I wanted you to know that this story is basically a lyric book. It was only a way to get rid of my writers block but then I had to continue because people actually like it. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Honestly… if you don't like it, don't read it. No one said you have to.

Jessica pulled another paper out of the bag** (A/N: I know for a while I was saying hat but I reread the story and saw I started with bag. So I'm going back to that. Sorry) **She looked at the little slip of paper in her hand and called out into the microphone "Tyler! Tyler get on up here!"

Tyler walked up onto the stage and picked his song. When I heard the beginning of the song I started to laugh. "What is it Bella?" Edward asked in my ear. "Honky tonk Badonkadonk." I said between laughs. "I just can't picture Tyler singing Trace Adkins." And yet sing he did.

"_**Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo"**_

"You" Edward whispered in my ear. "You do something to these poor overly hormonal boys that all they can do is sing songs and think about you. Why do you tempt them so much?" I giggled. "Ask yourself the same question Edward" was all I said.

"_**Husslers shootin' eight ball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done  
slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even  
get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Aww son"**_

Now he looked over to where Jessica and Laure, his girlfriend, were standing.

"_**Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker"**_

My jaw dropped as Edward growled low in my ear. "My God" I said to Edward. "I cant believe he said that."

_**  
"Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even  
get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Ooh, that's what I'm talkin'  
bout right there, honey"**_

"Just bear in mind that it's the song lyrics. That its not _all_ about you." He kissed my cheek. "Only I am allowed to think about you all the time." I blushed. He just chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed love."_****_

"We don't care about the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even  
get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk  


_**That's it, right there  
boys, that's why we do  
what we do  
It ain't for the money, it  
ain't for the glory, it  
ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk"**_

Everyone clapped when Tyler finished his song. Edward's arms just tightened around me as Jessica went back onstage to pick another name.

**A/N: WHO'S NAME IS COMING OUT OF THE BAG NEXT? LET ME KNOW. OH! AND SHOULD JAKE MAKE A SURPRISE APPEARANCE? **


	11. Katie

CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. AND I DON'T KNOW IF KATIE AND LEE ARE REALLY A COUPLE BUT I'M PRETENDING THEY ARE.**

**Previously on Karaoke With The Cullens:**

_Everyone clapped when Tyler finished his song. Edward's arms just tightened around me as Jessica went back onstage to pick another name._

Jessica pulled another piece of paper out of the bag and glanced at it. "Katie" she called into the mic. "Come on up"

I heard Edward chuckle in my ear as Katie picked her song. "What" I asked. "Nothing" he replied. "Her song is just cute, that's all" I smiled hopefully that meant nothing about him.

"_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...**_

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again"

I laughed. Taylor Swift. The chick's like 16. At the very least pick someone who is better known. Someone who's been around longer. But whatever._****_

"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again"

"It's cute no?" Edward asked in my ear. "Yah" I said "Cute" "What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Nothing" I admitted. "Just have a weird feeling is all." I could tell he didn't know what to say. "Nothing is gonna happen Bella. Don't worry."

"_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**_

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song"

Everyone cheered as Jessica took the stage once again. "Great job Katie" She called into the mic. "Next is…"

**A/N: WELL THERE YOU GO. A LITTLE BIT ON FORESHADOWING. I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. THINGS HAVE JUST BEEN A LITTLE HECTIC AROUND HERE. THE SONG IS BY TAYLOR SWIFT AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO S.M. **


	12. Eric

KAREOKE WITH THE CULLENS

_**KAREOKE WITH THE CULLENS**_

_**ERIC**_

**Previously on Karaoke With The Cullens:**

_Everyone cheered as Jessica took the stage once again. "Great job Katie" She called into the mic. "Next is…"_

"Eric!" she called. "Come on up and pick your song!" she shot a smile at Edward and I laughed.

Edward's arms hugged me again. "You are never going to believe what he is going to sing." He whispered in my ear as I watched Eric start to sing. He looked right at me and winked, then began:

"**Every time you take a sip  
In this smoky atmosphere  
You press that bottle to your lips  
And I wish I was your beer  
And in the small there of your back  
Your jeans are playing peek-a-boo  
I'd like to see the other half  
Of your butterfly tattoo"  
**

"You have a tattoo you're not telling me about?" he asked. I laughed. "Ha" I said "I wish"

**  
"Hey that gives me an idea  
Lets get out of this bar  
And drive out into the country  
And find a place to park"**

"'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks"

"Oh my god." Edward sighed.

"**I know the perfect little path  
In these woods I used to hunt  
Don't worry babe, I've got your back  
And I've also got your front  
I'd hate to waste a night like this  
I'll keep you safe you wait and see  
The only thing allowed to crawl all over you  
When we get there is me"  
**

Again I laughed. "He wishes" I said. "You're right." Edward answered "He does wish. Along with a whole lot more too." He chuckled. "Ew" was all I said.

"**You know ever guy in here tonight  
Would like to take you home  
But I've got way more class than them  
And that ain't what I want"**

Edward turned me to face him as he whispered those words with Eric singing them in the background. "Aww" I whispered kissing him lightly on the lips. "Yes you do" he smiled that crooked smile then turned me back to the stage. When I protested he whispered "Bella, this boy is singing this song for you. The least you could do is face him while he makes a fool out of himself." I laughed.

"**'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks"**

I just giggled and pulled Edward's arm tighter around me.

"**Oooh, you never know where one might be  
And oooh, there's lots of places that are hard to reach"**

"I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks"

"Oh, I'd sure like to check you for ticks"

Eric took a little bow as everyone clapped. As he did so he looked over to me and winked. I laughed.

I turned around in Edward's arms and said loudly so that people could hear. "You are the _only _one I would let check me for ticks Edward. I promise." He smirked and I laughed as everyone cheered when he bent down to kiss me.

I could barley make out her voice but in the background Jessica was praising Ben and picking another name.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait. The song is Brad Paisley. Ticks. I gotta go but tell me who you want to see next! Thanks for reading and staying with me.**


	13. Angela

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything.**

**Previously on Karaoke With The Cullens:**

_I could barley make out her voice but in the background Jessica was praising Ben and picking another name._

"Angela!" Jessica called into the mic "Come on up and choose your song!" Edward groaned as I pulled away from him to look up at the stage. I smiled and clapped when I saw Angela picking her song.

Angela walked up to the mic "This song is for Ben. I love you baby!" Then she began to sing. I was surprised. The girl had a great voice.

"**Got it all figured out inside of my head  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed  
You say the word, baby I'm all set  
We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies  
Make sure we got a good alibi  
And by the time they catch on, we'll be outta their sight  
Long gone, baby"**

"Aww." I said. "That's so sweet." Edward chuckled behind me.****

"Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

Don't need directions, don't need a map  
If we get lost I'll be good with that  
Yeah we'll find a way to make the time pass  
Window rolled down with the heat on high  
Stars all aligned in a runaway sky  
Holding my hand as the miles roll by  
Long gone, baby"

Edward groaned. I turned around and gave him a questioning look. "Ben has some very vivid fantasies." He stated. I laughed.****

"Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

If we leave tonight and drive fast enough  
All of our troubles will be just like us  
Long gone, baby

Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Yeah, let's just get out of this town  
Let's get out of this town tonight  
Yeah, we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town"

I clapped and cheered loudly with everyone else as Angela jumped off the stage and into Ben's arms. I also let out an "Aww" along with the rest when he kissed her passionately.

Jessica went back onto the stage with a smile at the kissing couple. She took the mic and said "Wow. Angela that was amazing! Now let's welcome to the stage…Jacob, Embry, and Quil!"

All that was heard over the clapping as the boys took the stage was my scream of "WHAT?!"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this. The song was Get Out of This Town by Carrie Underwood. **


	14. Jake, Embry, & Quil

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything.**

**Previously on Karaoke With The Cullens:**

_All that was heard over the clapping as the boys took the stage was my scream of "WHAT?!"_

I spun out of Edward's arms as I stared at the three boys took the stage. I turned back to face him. "What the hell is he thinking?" I asked.

"Quil and Embry are wondering why Jacob dragged them down here and he is reciting the alphabet backwards to block me out." He stated.

Jacob took the center mic with Embry on his right and Quil on his left. He nodded at the DJ and started to sing.

"**I have always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms"**

A growl erupted from Edward's chest. "What?" I asked. "That dog is thinking about the time he kissed you" he admitted. I shook my head and looked around the room. Most of the eyes were on me. I felt my face burn up.

"**I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud"**

You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
A love this true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell"

Oh I'm gonna yell alright.

"**Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me"**

"Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud"

He stopped singing and let the music die out. Then the applause started. "Thanks" Jake said. "That's for Bella. I'd love to love you."

I was fuming. "JACOB BLACK!" I yelled. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he came off the stage and I went up to him. "What the hell are you thinking?" I demanded. "What?" he asked innocently "Didn't you like the song?"

Just as I was about to respond I heard Jessica's voice call out "And last but not least….Bella! You're up next!" I froze. _I have to sing?_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys…I got carried away with some other stuff. So with any luck I'll have another story posted up soon. Um…this song is Love You Out Loud by Rascal Flatts. I know that people wanted Jake to show up. Did you like it? Let me know!**


	15. Bella

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything.**

**Previously on Karaoke With The Cullens:**

_Just as I was about to respond I heard Jessica's voice call out "And last but not least….Bella! You're up next!" I froze. I have to sing?_

I froze. They wanted me to sing. No way. "Breathe Bella" I heard in my ear. Oops. I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath. I turned to face Edward. "I have to sing" I hissed. "Bella" he soothed. "Everyone has to sing. Even Rosalie did" I rolled my eyes. Was that supposed to be comforting? "Edward don't make me" I practically begged. "Bella…for me" he turned those smoldering eyes on me. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the stage. Everyone cheered. Well…Mike and Tyler and them anyway.

I went up onto the stage carefully. I knew that if I tripped Edward couldn't get here fast enough without exposing himself to everyone. I went over to the DJ. "Do you have Saints and Angels by Sara Evans?" I asked. "Yah I do" he said after a minute of flipping through the book. "Thanks" I said as I went over to the mic.

"Hi everyone. Um…I haven't done this in a while. So…here we go." I said right before the music started. I love this song. It describes me and Edward perfectly. I started to sing.

"**We're only human, baby  
We walk on broken ground  
We lose our way  
We come unwound  
We'll turn in circles, baby  
We're never satisfied  
We'll fall from grace  
Forget we can fly  
But through all the tears that we cried  
We'll survive"**

I caught his eye. He looked shocked but smiled.

"**Cause when we're torn apart  
Shattered and scarred  
Love has the grace to save us  
We're just two tarnished hearts  
When in each other's arms  
We become saints and angels."**

He frowned for a second. I knew that he didn't believe that he was an angel.

"**I love your imperfections  
I love your everything  
Your broken heart, your broken wings  
I love you when you hold me  
And when you turn away  
I love you still and I'm not afraid  
Cause I know you feel the same way  
And you'll stay"**

I stared at him. Thinking about when he left. He nodded. I knew that he was thinking about the same thing I was.

"**Cause when we're torn apart  
Shattered and scarred  
Love has the grace to save us  
We're just two tarnished hearts  
When in each other's arms  
We become saints and angels."**

"These feet of clay (these feet of clay)  
They will not stray"

He nodded again. He will not stray.

"**Cause when we're torn apart  
Shattered and scarred  
Love has the grace to save us  
We're just two tarnished hearts  
When in each other's arms  
We become saints and angels.  
Saints and angels"**

To say that people were shocked was an understatement. I realized this as I looked at other people's faces for the first time since I walked up on stage. I hadn't taken my eyes off Edward for the whole time. I knew that no one here knew that I could sing. I had never told anyone that I had been in a band back in Pheonix. It took a second but then people started clapping. I bowed my head, embarrassed. I don't really like attention. But I love singing. So I guess they come hand in hand.

I walked off the stage and strait into Edward's arms. He hugged me to him. "You're an angel" he said. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he tugged at my face until he had me looking right into his eyes. "I guess it just never came up" I said.

"And I know you don't believe me, but you really are my angel…you know that don't you?" I asked. He smiled disbelievingly "Yah" he finally admitted "I know, just as you are mine." And then he kissed me. He is so unbelievably predictable.

**A/N: YAY!! I'M DONE! THE SONG IS SAINTS AND ANGELS BY SARA EVANS IF YOU DIDN'T CATCH WHERE I MENTIONED IT. IS EVERYONE LIKE TOTALLY RELIEVED THAT ITS DONE? I KNOW I AM. I KNOW I ASKED BEFORE BUT IS ANYONE INTERESTED IN BEING MY BETA? I HAVE A NEW STORY THAT I'M WORKING ON AND I DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE IT OR NOT. AND IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHERE THAT LAST LINE IS FROM YOU GET A PRIZE. AND I MEAN **_**EXACTLY**_** WHERE ITS FROM. THE FIRST PERSON WHO GETS IT WILL HAVE THIS CHAPTER REPOSTED WITH IT DEDICATED TO THEM. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry for taking so long to do something, but I need help. Can someone give me an idea-weather it be Gilmore Girls or Twilight-for a one-shot. That's all I want to do right now. Songfic ideas are good too. But only country music please.

Thanks to all

Twilightismydrug


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry about this but I was wondering if any of you would be interested in another story like **_**Karaoke with the Cullens.**_** It would be in the same style type thing, just a different setting and stuff. Maybe a talent show? I got loads of feedback for Karaoke so I thought that maybe I'd do another one like that. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!!!**


	18. SORRY JUST AN UPDATE

**HELLO TO THE PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!**

**I DISCOVERED THIS AWESOME SITE CALLED POLYVORE TODAY AND WAS BORED SO I DECIEDED TO POST THE OUTFITS I ENVISION EVERYONE WEARING IN THIS STORY. **

**WELL, JUST IMPORTANT PEOPLE ANYWAY. SO THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE AND I THINK I AM DOING A GOOD JOB SO CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

** GRACI! **


	19. Attention!

**ATTENTION!**

**I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE KAREOKE TYPE STORY CALLED TALENT SHOW! CHECK IT OUT!**


	20. Help

Hey everyone!

Ok. So there is clearly something wrong with my Talent Show story. I know it so I have no problem admitting it. My question is what. Please let me know what your thoughts are. My feelings wont be hurt so be as blunt as you need to. I would really appreciate the help you guys. Please please please give me a hand on this.

Thanks


	21. Check it out!

Hi everyone!

I just started a story with my friend **xXSingSweetNightingaleXx **about Bella and all the Cullens discovering the magical world of Twitter. Only the first chapter is up at the moment, but we are working on more. Please Please Please go check it out! It's light and funny and fun. Go check it out! It's called **Tweeting With The Cullens**.

As always we are happy to hear from you! Bella and Alice now have Twitter accounts that you can follow!

Aliceknowsall

1BrowneyedBella


End file.
